


Memories Never Forgotten

by Thegayfren



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge, Gen, I ripped my own heart, I'm sorry for writing this, Im Tryn Here, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther sucks, M/M, NO PSEUDO-INCEST, Not Canon Compliant, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, That's Nasty, This is going to be sad, but is, first story so roast me, idk - Freeform, like ALOT, like always, out writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegayfren/pseuds/Thegayfren
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves runs from the love of his life, only to end up praying that they could meet once more.





	Memories Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I make sad things, so enjoy this sad thing.

 Klaus glanced around the room; he took long care looking closely at his lover. His poor dear sweet Dave. This was too cruel to do to him, but this was too perfect. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, and he couldn't continue. Dave would mend, but Klaus? He couldn't take another heartbreak. The times they shared in hidden alleyways and the late night bars were always lovely. He clutched his hands tightly as tears pricked his eyes. It was so wrong to leave; he knew it. But he had already decided. He roughly tore his eyes from Dave to his luggage. He was carrying a single suitcase. For some reason, the suitcase felt so heavy now, and his emotions refused to stay in check. He looked at the time, focusing on what it read: 4:00 a.m. He had to leave now, for Dave would wake soon.

 He gently places his sad excuse of a letter on the table next to the bed and turned to the door. He closed it and briskly walked to the outside. To any other person, he probably looked like a businessman on his way to work, but he knew the sad truth. He kept walking to the train station, never stopping to look back for fear that if he did, he couldn't turn away. He reminded himself constantly, "I'm doing this for our safety. I'm not wrong; this is what is best. This is for the best." But the more he kept walking, the less he felt that as a truth.

 He passed a sign, regretting he looked up. It read hideous things about homosexuality, and it truly hurt him. He had cried so many times at home because of an insulting conversation. He remembered the day he came out to his family, mainly his siblings (it was supposed to only be his siblings); how foolish he was too. They were in the midst of the Depression and he had to go muck everything up.

  _"Guys!" Klaus called after successfully rounding up his close siblings. He felt nervous, probably shaking and sweating profusely. He looked to Ben, Vanya, and Diego and felt the color drain from his face. He sighed and said, "I think I'm a homosexual. Please don't hate me." After that it was hugs and "I never could"s, but he hadn't thought of what might come after. Allison heard him say it. Curse her and her hearing! Then she snitched to Luther about, and of course, he told dear old Reginald. He was only 16 and was then kicked out of his home. He remembered how often he would sell himself just to eat. He was also very sickly during this time as well._

_Somedays Vanya or Ben would come bearing clothes or some coins; Diego never came. Klaus speculated why he didn't but fell to the same agreement every time, Diego was ashamed. He soon stopped thinking about that, when a year later Vanya and Ben basically stopped giving him some things. Maybe they forgot about him? Or dear ol' dad finally caught them and punished them. They were somewhat well known. The Hargreeves had once been a rich family bearing a successful umbrella factory to show for it._

_He began to be used to sleeping on concrete and becoming a slut for men and their twisted tendencies. A bitter laugh echoed from his mouth. Oh, the irony he lived! Born rich and now lived on the streets as a gay slut._

 Tears pricked his eyes as he cast them down to the concrete. He picked up his pace knowing that nows Dave was awake most likely cursing his existence. His eyes looked up and a smile came to his face. The station was near, and soon, he could finally rest. It was a beautiful contrasting from the darkness that hid in his heart. Getting the ticket went surprisingly smooth, and soon he was on a train headed know where. He got the cheapest on, but he didn't plan to stay there. He would ride the trains 'till he found what he was looking for. What was he looking for? Peace. He wanted to be able to hide and forever have peace. His heart ached, and he needed to drown it in whiskey. 

 He looked out to the window and began to sob. He had willingly left the love of his life. He silently cried in his compartment as he continued to look out the window. He hoped one day Dave would forgive him, and in a better life, they could have stayed together. He held onto that hope dearly otherwise his resolve would crumble to nothing. Though he would never see Dave again, he desperately begged any deity above to fate their meeting again. He blearily looked down at his hand that held a thin gold band on his ring finger. They were "married" in secrets that intertwined them at nights in shady bars and alleyways. He was originally going to leave, but he couldn't. He could only give up so much of Dave. He hoped that Dave understood his strange reason behind keeping. It was almost a silent promise of "I'm not truly gone. You can still save me." 

 He silently lifted it to his lips, kissed the ring, and pleaded quietly, "See you soon." 


End file.
